Imperfección
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Porqué no son inmaculados, van sobre la marcha y cada error que cometen son para una anécdota espontanea, o eso quiere creer Midoriya. (DekuTodo) (R-18)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Amo el DekuTodo, una amiga también lo ama.

Y aproveche que es su cumpleaños para poder darle este pequeño obsequio de mi parte -Inserte corazón muy homo aquí-

 **Pareja** : DekuTodo.

 **Dedicación:** ¡Esto va para Fire! Que ama tanto a Midoriya activo como yo.

 **Advertencia** : Contenido R-18, podría tener ligeros OOC, lenguaje vulgar y sobre todo, mucha, mucha comedia sin sentido.

* * *

 **Drabble no. 1**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Midoriya puede contar que su primera vez fue desastre a incomodidad.

El sexo no es perfecto, estaba consciente de eso, y releyendo las diferentes anécdotas que había en internet. Midoriya también puede asegurar que es demasiado problemático. Los primeros roces siempre van encaminados para fracasar. Es raro que alguna salga con éxito, no importa que tanto investigara Midoriya sólo se llenaba de relatos graciosos de internautas contando sus desdichas.

En vez de aliviarlo, le estremeció.

La idea de que Todoroki y él sufrieran lo mismo, lo hizo palidecer.

Por eso se llenó de información, libros, consultas e inclusivo tuvo el descaro de pedirle vídeos a Mineta, quién, sólo le alardeó que ya iba en un buen camino.

Pero existe una realidad no hay suficiente pericia, son guiados por la calentura y el descuido. No importa que tanto consejo hubo y repitió en su cabeza, Midoriya supo que él iba a cometer errores a lo largo, estuvo consciente de eso.

Y en su primera intimidad con Todoroki, él festejó.

Primero fueron besos torpes, un choque de la nariz porqué a ambos le carcomían los nervios, luego Midoriya sujetó su mano, besando su dorso. Todoroki murmuró algo y Midoriya le recostó, ganándose la confianza poco a poco. Lentamente maniobró sobre la cama, manejando a Todoroki a su antojo.

Preparándole, queriéndole y disfrutandole.

Palabras bonitas fueron expulsadas junto a la inexperiencia. Junto a ese amor que brota como retoños después del invierno.

Pequeños y ansiosos. Son torpes, jovenes y hormonales. Apenas se están descubriendo con inocencia que será corrompida.

Salió bien, sólo por un insignificante detalle.

Midoriya pudo recordar con temblor, que lo peor que le pudo pasar es que en medio de todo ese desafuero Endeavor abriera la puerta.

Él sólo recordó una llama disparada a su dirección, Shouto congelando todo y murmurándole a su padre que le debía una nueva habitación.

Pero, para ser su primera vez, él pensó que lo hizo bien.

 _Hasta ahora._

Midoriya se sintió la peor persona del mundo cuándo la mueca de Todoroki no pasó desapercibida en el almuerzo, el chico de hielo y fuego se había sentado con ellos, pero hasta tuvo cuidado de sentarse con la silla.

Pasó toda la tarde observando atento a cada gesto incómodo, cada apretada de labio de Todoroki e inclusive el suspiro de alivio que soltaba cuándo pasaba el tiempo sin moverse de forma brusca.

Aún cuándo el chico le pidió que caminarán juntos en la salida, Midoriya siguió mortificándose y no dio pie a una conversación a como estaban acostumbrados.

Pellizcó su labio con impotencia, ¿en que se equivocó? ¿en qué?

Se repitió lo mismo con agonía siguiendo ambos rumbos para su casa, ¿en que se equivocó? ¡Inclusive habría seguido los preparativos al pie de la letra!

¡Analizó pros y contra!

¡Ventajas para después!

¡Todo! ¡TODO!

Midoriya no se pudo perdonar ante la idea de haber lastimado a su novio, pero Todoroki vio a través de él y colocó una mano sobre sus hombros, la tensión volvió a desaparecer y Midoriya le dio una sonrisa ahogada en nervios lánguidos. Después, explotó todo lo que había acumulado en la tarde.

—¡T-Todoroki-kun! —llamó desesperado, como un perrito que agonizó, no soportaba la idea de haberlo lastimado —¡Lo lamento! ¡Yo ...! ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? ¡¿Te puedo ayudar?! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¡¿Seguro qué no quieres ir con recovery girl?!

—No.

—¿Quieres unas pastillas para el dolor?

—Midoriya.

—Debes descansar...y...

—No te preocupes —llamó desesperado por tanta agobiante atención—Superalo, si tengo dificultad para sentarme, de hecho es una sensación incómoda más que de dolor, pero los entrenamientos con mi viejo son mucho peor.

Intentó animarlo, no sirvió mucho. La preocupación de Midoriya incrementó, ¿cómo entrenaría Todoroki con su padre?

Todoroki decidió desvanecer eso con algún tema para aligerarlo.

El camino era largo y no podía con un Midoriya lamentándose a cada momento. A él le gustaba verlo alegre y no ese rostro de impotencia.

Un tema podría distraerlo, ¿de qué podrían hablar? ...

¡Ah! De hecho, era algo que había estado sintiendo desde la mañana.

—Aunque Midoriya hay algo que me ha estado molestando.

Comenzó,rápidamente obtiene los ojos verdes de su novio.

—Desde que lo hicimos siempre tengo ganas de ir al baño, pero nunca me sale nada, es muy incomoda la sensación.

Midoriya ahora no supo como mirar a su novio sin sentirse avergonzado.

Para ser su primera vez, fracasó indudablemente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja** : DekuTodo.

 **Dedicación:** ¡Esto va para Fire! Que ama tanto a Midoriya activo como yo.

 **Advertencia** : Contenido R-18, podría tener ligeros OOC, lenguaje vulgar y sobre todo, mucha, mucha comedia sin sentido.

* * *

 **Drabble no. 2**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Hay momentos incómodos entre ellos, mayormente causados por Todoroki. Midoriya comenzaba a lidiar con esa parte oculta del heredero de Endeavor. Supo la verdad después de varias semanas de relación y experimentar sus primeros acercamientos coitales con él, tras esa fachada de indiferencia y hielo. Algo estaba oculto.

Todoroki tenía un humor extraño.

Que fortuitamente sólo salía a flote cuándo ambos llegaban a estar juntos en la intimidad, Midoriya comenzaba a preocuparse si Todoroki le estaba agarrando manía sólo para verlo nervioso o eso ya era parte de su muy introvertida personalidad contadora de chistes malos.

Izuku tenía plena consciencia de que el sexo no era perfecto, pero también le incomodaba que Todoroki saliera con algún comentario innecesario.

—Midoriya, ¿tu alimentación es balanceada?

Como esto, el pecoso soltó un gemido ante la pregunta que erizó su piel. Sus piernas tuvieron un espasmos y sus pies se ascendieron al aire, quedando oscilando en la gravedad. El aspirante héroe apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada, el techo era la mejor distracción.

Otro sorbido, y sus manos se hicieron puños sobre las sábanas, estrujándolas y arruinándolas.

—¡T-Todoroki-kun! —Izuku no pudo pensar con claridad, pero si pudo reprocharle, a su campo de visión se tornó la violenta cabellera de dos colores.

Izuku no podía; entre sus piernas está su novio, moviéndose lentamente mientras su boca abarca gran parte de su pene.

Un bufido traicionero se coló, la sensación de humedad y la lengua enrollándose era suficiente para desfallecerse. Los dientes que rozan su piel y Todoroki dándole miradas fortuitas, satisfecho por lo que causa fueron demasiado para él.

—¡T-Todoroki! —llamó con dificultad, su pecho precipitado impidio que el otro lo haya tomado en serio —Y-Ya...No puedo.

Todoroki se alejó del miembro de forma efectiva, Izuku sintió frío. Lo observó quedando pendiente un hilo que conectaba de su boca a la punta. Le mandó una mirada, y simplemente soltó antes de regresar a su labor.

—Hazlo, no me importa

El hijo de Endeavor dio un último sorbo, pero con más fuerza a la que había planeado, con la piel presionando ligeramente el prepucio y sus manos jugando con los testículos para estimularlo. Izuku no tardó en darle una respuesta, la boca de Todoroki se vio salpicada de aquella sustancia viscosa.

Se alejó para darle espacio, Izuku respiraba y quería evitar la sensación de sus piernas vibrando con cada bocada de aire que daba. Todoroki aprovechó de este espacio de tiempo y agarró una botella de agua para poder quitarse esa sensación amorfa de la boca.

Dio un trago, después de sentirse libre de esa sensación aglomerada, mencionó de forma casual.

—Creo que si es balanceada, tiene buen sabor.

El pecoso dejó de obtener ese rostro blanco y lo miró sonrojado.

—¡Todoroki-kun!

—Es que el sabor de tu semen ...es diferente...sabe bien y en internet leí que normalmente es...

—¡No hables de eso! —lo cortó de inmediato, agitando un brazo con toda la rapidez que puede y el otro se convirtió en una barrera entre él y su próxima frase.

Una vez se aseguró que no iba a decir nada, lo liberó de su agarre, se elevó su tela para sentirse vestido y dio una última mirada a su novio.

Este mantuvo la boca cerrada, pero Midoriya vio como la lengua de Todoroki tuvo problemas al mantenerse quieta al moverse de extremo a extremo en la linde de su boca.

—Algo me incómoda —respondió a las dudas de Midoriya, éste asintió.

De pronto, Todoroki abrió los ojos y llevó sus dedos a esa cavidad bucal, tardó un segundo en sacar que era lo que tanto le afligio.

Midoriya observó con horror.

Un vello púbico verde lustró entre lo dos. Presumiéndose insensato de ser un infiltrado.

Los dos, sin excepción, se sintieron avergonzados.

Y por no decir asqueados.

—¡Ahhh! —Midoriya quería que la tierra se lo tragará, los demonios vinieran por su alma, que se tocarán las trompetas del fin del mundo.

¡Lo que sea!

Todo menos ver a su novio observando con detalle el vello verde entre sus dedos, Midoriya se lanzó a quitárselo, pero Todoroki sólo soltó otro comentario monótono.

—Esto es muy incómodo, Midoriya.

—¡Y-Ya lo sé!

Fue su lamento, en serio, Midoriya comenzaba a cuestionarse ¿por qué demonios no había una invasión alíen ahora mismo?

Un ataque de villanos no le vendrían tampoco mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja** : DekuTodo.

 **Dedicación:** ¡Esto va para Fire! Que ama tanto a Midoriya activo como yo.

 **Advertencia** : Contenido R-18, podría tener ligeros OOC, lenguaje vulgar y sobre todo, mucha, mucha comedia sin sentido.

* * *

 **Drabble no. 3**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Adrenalina.

Esta era la segunda ronda.

En sus cuerpos estaba la electricidad fundiéndose con un escalofrío inherente, era una sensación explosiva que sólo causaba cosquillas en su vientre. Todoroki abrió más las piernas para permitirle el acceso, Midoriya sonrió por aquel gesto y declinó su rostro para besarle la nariz.

El pecoso llevó una mano hacia a la parte trasera de su amante, acariciándolo con cariño y apegandolo a su cuerpo cansado. Sintió vibrar un poco sus piernas y los calambres se presentaron después de pasar tanto tiempo parado, pero lo ignoró.

—T-Todoroki-kun —le llamó.

Porqué ahorita su vista estaba nublada, desenfocando todo a su alrededor que no fuera su novio apegado al mosaico del baño, estribándose sobre el lavabo. Deku dio otra estocada, Todoroki vibró y lo expresó al morderse los labios.

Midoriya mentiría si dijera que todo ésto no le estaba enervaba cada parte de su piel. No podía creer que habían llegado hasta aquí, de una tarde en su casa, con la dulce compañía de su madre que salió por las compras de la cena, hasta hacerlo desenfrenado encima del lavabo.

Todoroki e Izuku sólo querían aprovechar el tiempo solas, pero la calentura les dio el impulso. Besos inocentes que pasaron a ósculos que les llenaban con ganas de devorarse.

 _Esto era demasiado erótico_ , fue el pensamiento del pecoso, al pensar que su madre podría venir en cualquier momento del mini super tocando la puerta. Otro escalofrío, el calor se hizo dueño, viajaba por los hombros, la espalda y se arremolinaba en las entrañas. Ambos jadearon y por el sudor que se recorrió en sus frentes.

Midoriya no resistió ante la idea de apoyar su frente contra la Todoroki, encajando las uñas en la tez blanca de Shouto, Todoroki sólo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y su cuerpo se apoyó mejor contra el lavabo del baño.

Casi resbalaba por la fuerza de Midoriya, los dos se sonrieron por su torpeza, se sentía la sensación palpitante en su entrada que creció con otra embestida, jadeó, cerró los ojos cuándo la electricidad que sentía se hizo vaga sensación de cosquillas que viajaba en sus muslos y se acumuló.

—¡T-Todoroki-kun!

Fue el llamado alarmado de su novio, lo que a Todoroki le indicó que Izuku también iba por el mismo rumbo.

Juntaron sus frentes una vez más, inhalando el aire que el calor les nublaba.

—¡Ya llegué, Izuku!

Los hormonales adolescentes se separaron de pronto. El calor se apagó y el placer rimbobante fue cenizas ante el corazón rápido que tenía Izuku acompañado por sus torpes intentos de querer levantarse su pantalón bajado.

—¡M-Mamá! —el pecoso gritó, Todoroki descifró un chillido de su parte lleno de agonía.

Todoroki pensó que era gracioso verlo alarmado, sin decir más, con esa tranquilidad que fue influenciando a su novio, le ayudó a terminar de arreglarse la ropa desordenada.

Luego siguió él.

Y nada pasó entre ellos.

O eso habían creído.

No fue hasta que en la siguiente cena que por las prisas habían olvidado un detalle importante.

—I-Izuku ...—Inko les llamó, sin saber como llamar la atención o darles la reprimienda adecuada. Obtuvo las dos miradas de los futuros heróes y eso la hizo atragantarse con su saliva. Esto era un tema demasiado vergonzoso, pero tenía que hablar con su hijo.

—N-No es que me quiera meter en tu vida privada —comenzó la señora Midoriya, Izuku dejó de lado los palillos y dio un parpadeo hacia ella.

No estaba entendiendo el punto. La señora Inko se insunfló de valor y con voz firme habló.

—Me encontré tus boxers en el baño y estaban llenos ...de...de...¡De eso!

Dijo, sintiendo que su moral y descencia era acabadas en la última oración.

A Izuku los colores se le subieron al rostro, Shouto dejó sus palillos de lado y puso un rostro pensantivo.

—¡Mamá!

Y en producto, el grito de aborchonado de su hijo provocó que la señora Inko también se avergonzará. Ambos miraron el tazón, bajándolo ferozmente, con Todoroki todavía procesando todo ésto.

Midoriya no supo que decir, Inko ya no quiso perturbar a su hijo.

Nada podría arruinar el momento.

—Creo que son míos, señora Midoriya —alguien habló —. Los olvidé, lamento el infortunio hacia usted.

Excepto Todoroki y su espontaneidad.

 **Notas finales**

Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, más que en serio amé escribir estas pendejadas.

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

VIVA MIDORIYA ACTIVO, ES NECESARIO PARA NUESTRO RUINO.


	4. Chapter 4

Me había quedado con muchas ganas de escribir ésto, hahaha xD.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Drabble no.4**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Su cabeza chocó con fuerza contra la rígida puerta provocandole un ligero dolor en la parte posterior, sintió las manos de Midoriya que igual que él quedaban estampadas en la orilla sin querer darle alguna escapatoria, su cuerpo se movió un paso adelante, aceptando la invitación de ser encerrado por él.

Pasillos solos y cuerpos expuestos una hambrienta lujuria carnal.

Las bocas colisionaron en un suspiro caliente, separándose de él sólo para morderle el labio inferior, tirando de él hasta provocarle un pinchazo y gruñido, sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de quejarse, ni siquiera pensaba en quejarse, eso era lo último que cruzaba por su mente con el pecoso que estaba recorriendo su boca con ansía y tirando de su propia chaqueta con la intención de hacerlo deshacerse de ella.

Cuyo efecto era positivo, la ropa no era lo único que se deshacía entre los labios de Midoriya.

Su boca provocaba sonidos malos, acuosos y esperando a ser atendidos.

Todoroki no podía esperar ni un minuto más, de lo contrario su lado izquierdo explotaría, gimió ante el gracioso recuerdo.

—Quiero hacerlo —no se esperó a demandar lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, el deseo que emanaba de él, deseando a Midoriya entre sus piernas y empotrandolo.

La lengua de Midoriya no se esperó y entró, salió, sus manos calaban por toda su estómago y si llegaban aburrirse paseaban por la espalda, causandole una sensación de cosquillas que lo hizo reír.

Midoriya sonrió, amaba escuchar a su novio, le excitaba en cada fibra de su piel.

—Todoroki-kun, yo también —en un jadeó y respiración precipitada le dejo ver cuánto necesitaba de él, cuánto quería sentirse acomodado entre sus muslos.

Todoroki percibió su propia tela deslizarse silenciosamente por su brazo, Midoriya pasó a otro nivel cuándo está quedó colgando, su respiración escuchandose por el pasillo, él tampoco podía esperar.

Problemático y ardiente.

Así se sentía en ese momento, Midoriya tirando de su uniforme y si no podía, la mano inquieta terminaba recorriendo debajo de su chaleco, tocando puntos sensible que hacía a su propia piel estallar en calor. Izuku soltó la hebilla del pantalón, Todoroki aguantó un respiro, queriendo que Midoriya dejará de juguetear y se adentrará al interior de la tela.

El sonido de las risas ajenas les recordaron a ambos dónde estaban; expuestos en el pasillos, en la habitación de Midoriya, casi a medio de desnudarse.

Izuku rió un poco torpe por su distracción, el cuerpo de Midoriya presionaba contra el suyo, sus manos ansiosas dieron un apretón a su trasero, Shouto jadeó y el chico aprovechó de la sorpresa para levantarlo y con dos o tres intentos poder girar la perilla de la habitación, para ya no ser interrumpidos. Adentrándose a su cuarto, recargó a Shouto de nuevo contra una de las paredes, dejándolo dependiendo de él y su fuerza para no caerse.

Sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en su trasero, utilizandolas para elevarlo sin dificultad, Todoroki le mandó una mirada algo reprochada por lo anterior.

—Lo siento, Todoroki-kun —se disculpó por si la repentina acción hubiese dolido, pero en cambio, volvió a amasear el redondo trasero de Todoroki sin detenerse.

—No soy tan frágil tampoco—bufó, y por la fuerza de las manos de su amante, se permitió distraerse y disfrutar de esas caricias pequeñas.

Sin embargo, Todoroki acercó su boca al cuello de Midoriya, dejando un chupetón que sirvió para distraerse, regresa a su posición; su espalda recta e incómoda y sus manos que se enredan en la convexa del pecoso.

Empezó a fundir sus dedos en la alborotada melena verde, dándole toques fortuitos, accediendo a estar con él y a pertenecerse sólo a él.

—Todoroki-kun ...—gruñó Midoriya contra su boca.

Pero ésto no era suficiente, una llama crecía y con cada exhalación de su nombre que le daba Midoriya era imposible satisfacerse. Todoroki se desvió, mirando por toda la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar, algo nuevo, algo excitante.

Su repuesta llegó cerca de la ventana.

—El escritorio...—susurró contra la piel caliente de la oreja, el futuro héroe bufó, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre él. —Hagamoslo en el escritorio.

Izuku sonrió, sus manos volvieron a dar un apretón a su trasero, Shouto reaccionó apegándose a él, su espalda recargada empezaba a molestarle.

Midoriya dudó por su sugerencia, analizando las posibilidad; incluso hacerlo en el escritorio sonaba más atractivo que hacerlo contra la pared, su boca volvió a encajarse contra el cuello blanco, apretando los dientes para que la piel se amoldará a ellos, Shouto gimió y Midoriya dudó en poder negarse.

La excitación estaba ganandole.

—N-Nunca lo hemos hecho en el escritorio ...—susurró aduras apenas —, ¿estás seguro? —, era difícil concentrarse con Shouto masajeandole suavemente la nuca y su cuerpo friccionándose, los labios se mordieron internamente, la ropa haciendo ruidos secos era toda una tortura para él.

Midoriya apoyó una mano en la orilla de la pared, rasgando para poder enfocarse en lo importante, la otra trató de sostener a Shouto con su fuerza, quién ha dejado de recargarse para enredar una de sus piernas por su cintura, el pecoso se inclinó y le obsequió un beso hambriento que dejaron al hijo de Endeavor con ganas de más.

Shouto volvió a olvidarse de quién era o dónde estaba.

—Podríamos probar cosas nuevas —soltó, su pierna que se ceñía alrededor dio un empujón hacia él, acercándolo, Midoriya ya no necesitó de más, se inclinó y juntó sus labios una vez más, en un beso nuevo, uno más grande y dónde las lenguas bailaban en la boca.

La mano libre se echó para atrás, y aún sosteniendo a Shouto por los muslos, dio un vistazo, sonriendo al ver el inmueble en perfecto estado como lo había dejado en la mañana, con su taza, lapices y sus libretas desacomodadas, se acercó a él y dio un manotazo sobre el escritorio tirando todos los objetos.

Recargó a Shouto mientras que las pertenencias de Izuku rebotaban contra el suelo, y entonces, un sonido fuerte se escuchó, algo rompiéndose de manera irreparable.

Midoriya dejó de besarlo, mirandole con una expresión preocupada, Shouto que tenía la respiración algo alterada aún así pudo componerse para levantar la ceja.

—¿Qué se escuchó? —el pecoso soltó a su novio alarmado y mirando las cosas actualmente esparcidas por el suelo.

Todoroki se aferró a la orilla de la madera, la ceja se volvió más tensa cuándo su novio se agazapó en la alfombra, gateando por toda la extensión, buscando algo.

—¿Midoriya?

Pero éste le respondió con un gemido alterado, recogiendo los pedazitos de porcelana ahora destrozados, le mostró en un gesto triste, un corazón roto era legible en su rostro.

—T-Todoroki-kun —Shouto asintió, aceptando su invitación de que le contará sus penas, Midoriya no dudó en demostrar su debilidad, casi lágrimas acuosas en él, una tragedia había pasada en su habitación.

—M-Mi taza...De...All Might ...De edición limitada.

—Midoriya ...

—...La que es imposible de conseguir otra vez.

Todoroki no quería sonar impaciente o insensible, pero él tenía necesidades físicas que iban más allá de una simple taza de colección, sin embargo, el fanboy estaba sumido en su propia inesperada desgracia.

—¡Mi taza! —exclamó en dolor, mostrandole los escombros, esperando el consuelo de novio y quizá unas palabras de aliento.

¡Acaba de perder un objeto valioso! ¡El sexo podía esperar!

Lamentablemente, el apático de su novio no pensaba igual.

—Midoriya...

—¡Era mi taza favorita!

—Puedo comprarte otra...

Midoriya jadeó ofendido y se apegó los trozos a su pecho, acunándolos.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —exclamó, ofendido —me sorprende;...era _la taza._

—Lo siento.

—No importa —y Midoriya con eso, decidió adjuntar hasta el más pequeño pedazo. —Parece que no tiene reparación ...

Volvió a jadear, Todoroki se sintió un pésimo novio, Shouto se resignó, y decidió mejor agacharse, ayudando a su pareja, juntando el destrozo que habían hecho y los habían interrumpido.

—¿Quieres ayuda para el entierro?

—Por favor.

Shouto encogió los hombros sin importancia, dejarían el sexo para otra ocasión; debían darle un entierro digno a la taza.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! ¡Era justo y necesario escribir pendejadas!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Tenía mucho sin actualizar esta serie de drabbles, y sólo se me había ocurrido escribir algo random.

* * *

 **Drabble no.5**

Midoriya depositó un beso suave en el lívido cuello y disfrutó de la respiración que se tensaba, luego, volvió a parecer tranquila. Tuvo la intención de alejarse a dar un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás, pero Todoroki se apegó a él, con los ojos cerrando y un suave murmullo, Midoriya pensó que era divertido ver a Todoroki así.

Nunca pensó que Todoroki tuviera el hábito de apegarsele mientras dormía, Midoriya no se quejaría de eso, pero tenía un pequeño problema matutino que tenía que resolver.

Midoriya dio otra maniobra alejada de él, Todoroki dio una para acercarse, Izuku repitió el proceso y Todoroki igual hasta que quedar en la linde de la cama y sin acciones para moverse y librarse.

—Todoroki-kun, quiero ir a mear —habló con un suspiro resignado después de unos minutos de silencio entre los dos, acomodó mejor la cabeza en el cuello blanco de su novio, aspirando ese aroma a shampoo de cereza y vainilla, le quedaba muy bien.

Todoroki abrió los ojos como si le hubiera pedido permiso, aún así, se adhirió un poco a Izuku para dejar de tener un poco de frío..

—No sé que te impide hacerlo.

—Tú —y con eso, hizo un nuevo agarre sobre la cintura desnuda del chico.

—Entonces no vayas y quédate aquí —fue su contestación simple un poco necío a la idea de liberarlo, Midoriya se sentía demasiado calientito para poder dejarlo ir.

Todoroki sintió el aire tibio revolverle los cabellos de su frente, seguido de un poco de humedad, provocado porque seguramente Midoriya había besado esa zona.

—Tengo que ir.

—Entonces ve.

—Ya voy— respondió con reproche, y por fin, se deshizo del candado de sus brazos para soltar a su novio. Todoroki en gruñó en respuesta al ser recibido con aire frío.

Le dio una mirada de soslayo de su novio, viéndole levantarse con pereza y hablando de hacer el desayuno antes de que su mamá lo regañará por despertar tan tarde, Todoroki se acomodó mejor para poder verlo de reojo, viajando la mirada por la parte trasera de su cuello, la espalda y al final, su mirada se pierde en el trasero de Midoriya.

Su ceja se arqueó al notar que cerca de la retaguardia del pecoso ahí estaba un pequeño invitado de Midoriya.

Todoroki tenía algo que quería comentarle desde hace días, de hecho fue un momento descubrimiento inesperado, casi como descubrir estrellas en el universo. Se había emocionado de haberlo visto antes que nadie.

—Oye —habló desde la cama, cambiando al otro lado, Midoriya le miró confundido cuándo se detuvo y esperó a que continuará con su hablar.

—Midoriya, ¿sabías que tienes un grano cerca del trasero?

Izuku tardó en comprender la respuesta, puesto que ésta había sido demasiado rápida y casual. Luego prosiguió a entender, y, súbitamente se quedó avergonzado, rojo.

—¡Todoroki-kun, no quería saber que tenía un grano en el trasero!

—No es grano, es lunar —corrigió de pronto ofendido por la poca atención que le daba, de forma tranquila y mirándole se sentó de brazos cruzados.

Hey, ese descubrimiento era nuevo.

—¿Qué?

Midoriy lo miró, Todoroki aún desnudo, infló el pecho orgulloso.

—Pídeme perdón.

Está bien, Midoriya estaba descolocado por la orden.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Me dijiste algo que no quería saber!

—Bueno, para mí es intersante—Contestó simple, y luego se aclaró la garganta para inclinar la cabeza con curiosidad —¿No ibas a ir al baño?

—No, se me quitaron las ganas. —respondió avergonzado por la nueva información en su anatomía.

Todoroki no entendía, después de todo se le veía demasiado bien.

 **Notas finales**.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
